


It Isn't What It Looks Like

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Inspired by..., M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Jackson is a ticket seller at a train station who pines for Scott, a regular customer. After an accident lands Scott in a coma, a case of mistaken identity leads people to believe Jackson is Scott's boyfriend.Things get further complicated when Scott's brother Stiles enters the picture
Relationships: Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore unrequieted, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23





	It Isn't What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I'm dipping my toes back into the 90s romcom pool. This time I bring you an AU based on While You Were Sleeping! 
> 
> A smaller scaled multi chapter AU for Christmas! I hope you guys enjoy it!

When Jackson was younger, all he wanted was to travel the world. His father had given him the world. It was actually just a globe with a light in it, bit to his 7 year old eyes, it might as well have been the world. 

Every night, Jackson would spin the globe and pick a new location to one day visit. He dreamed of foreign, exotic lands like Guam and Chile. 

But ultimately that travel never happened. Jackson is now 26, single, and living in a small apartment with a cat.

Sure, most of the human contact he receives is a glance now and then from the customers at the Beacon Train Station ticket booth he mans from 8am to 5:30pm 6 days a week and drinks Saturday night with his best friend and coworker Danny. 

And never mind if the last time he had sex, Donald Trump was just a businessman who went on insane twitter rants about the president not being born in America. But he's still happy, damn it. 

Jackson walked into work and placed his key into the door of the ticket booth. Before he could turn it, he heard his name being called out. Turning around, he saw his boss, Maren Morell standing behind him holding an envelope. 

"Hey, boss," Jackson said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to let you know, you are employee of the month for January," she replied, handing Jackson the envelope. 

"For 6 years, Jackson Whittemore has been a model employee. Never late for work, always happy to work overtime if asked, and willing to work on holidays even if he worked the one before it."

Aww crap, Jackson thought to himself. He knew where this was going. 

"Just because he worked Thanksgiving," Morell continued, "doesn't mean he isn't willing to work Christmas, too?"

"Maren, I'm not working Christmas," he said with a firm but still upbeat tone. 

"Why not?"

"I need a day to myself," he said. "This place is always dead on Christmas anyway. I thought the trains still ran so they wouldn't get frozen to the tracks."

"You're the only one who can do it," the boss explained. "Danny's going to Hawaii, Boyd and Erica have family functions. You're the only one--"

"Who doesn't have any family," Jackson finished her sentence for her. 

"You get overtime," she tried to add as incentive. "And holiday pay on top of that."

"Double overtime," he negotiated. 

"Deal," Morell agreed.

Jackson held out his hand. "See you on the 25th."

She shook his hand. "You really did get employee of the month," she told him. "That's your bonus."

"Thank you," Jackson said. "I need to go get set up now," he said. 

He then turned to the booth door and unlocked it as Morell walked away. 

A few hours later, Jackson was absentmindedly monitoring as passengers swiped their cards, acknowledging their train tickets, occasionally keeping his gaze toward the entrance of the station. 

"You're watching for him, aren't you?" His friend Danny asked from beside him. "The cute guy with the uneven jawline and the dimples." 

"No, Jackson defended. "I'm just thinking."

"Yeah. Thinking about his arms wrapped around your shoulders."

Jackson scoffed. "Shut up," he rolled his eyes. He then turned back to the customer line and verified as multiple people swiped their cards. 

It was 1:30 when The crowd died down and Danny stepped away for his lunch break. Jackson sat alone in the booth thinking about his decision to work Christmas. He wasn't especially looking forward to it, but he could use the extra money. At least put it in his travel account that almost always turned into a fixing something around the apartment account.

"Hey," a voice called through Jackson's thoughts. Jackson looked up to see him. The man Danny had mentioned earlier. The man who Jackson had dreamed about for over a year. This was Scott McCall. 

He had short black hair, beautiful golden brown skin, an uneven jaw, which was highlighted by the cutest smile. 

"Oh, hey," Jackson said. "What can I do for you today?" He asked. 

"I need to buy a card for January," Scott replied. 

"This early?" 

"It's the holidays. Between family time, and work, this is literally my only chance." 

Jackson tapped his computer screen and swiped a new pass card. "I hope you have a good holiday, Scott," he said as Scott passed his ID and credit card through the window. Jackson processed the payment and passed everything over to the other man. 

"Do you have any plans?" Scott asked. 

Jackson shrugged. "Not really," he answered. "I have to work." 

"That sucks. You should be with your family."

Jackson sadly smiled. "Yeah, you're right." 

Scott looked up at the clock above Jackson's head. "Shit, is that the time?" He shoved everything in the bag around his shoulder. "I should get going. Merry Christmas."

Before Jackson could respond, he noticed Scott had left. 

"If it's all the same to you," Jackson told himself, "he probably has a girlfriend." He watched Scott jog across the platform. "A model. Or a colleague--" he was stopped when he saw Scott slip and fall off of the platform.

Jackson's eyes went wide as he threw open the door of the booth and ran out. 

When he got to the spot where Scott had fallen, he stopped dead in his tracks. A big patch of ice was frozen to the wooden floor. Why the fuck wasnt the caution sign out? 

He looked over the platform and saw Scott lying in the middle of the track. "Fuck," he whispered. Without thinking he jumped down to the track, his ankle twisting at a bad angle on impact. "Fuck!" He yelled as he knelt down next to the unconscious man. 

Jackson carefully turned Scott over, and winced at the blood across the man's forehead. Must have hit his head on the rail. 

"Scott?" He called out. "Scott?!" Still no movement. Jackson worriedly pressed 2 fingers to Scott's neck. He sighed in relief when he felt a pulse. 

That relief was soon shattered by a loud train whistle. Jackson looked up and saw a train barreling for the two of them.

"Shit!" He yelled. "Danny! Maren!" He called out. Nobody answered. He looked down at Scott. "Scott?" He asked. "If you can hear me, you need to wake up right now. There's a train coming. It's the Express!" 

He looked back up and the train was even closer. Without thinking, Jackson laid down. On top of Scott and rolled the two of them under the platform just in time for the train to speed right by. Jackson didn't think he'd ever see anything as scary as train wheels zooming by right up close. 

As soon as the train left, he crawled out and looked around the platform, spotting Danny standing at the booth. 

"DANNY!" He yelled. Danny ran over to the edge. "Be careful there's ice!"

Danny stopped just short of the ice. "Jackson?!" He asked. "What the fuck are you doing down there? Why aren't you at the booth? Maren's gonna be pissed."

"Someone fell on the track," Jackson explained. "I jumped down to help him. I need you to help me get him out because I twisted my ankle jumping down here."

Danny climbed down onto the track. The two men hoisted Scott up onto the platform. Danny then climbed up and helped Jackson up.

"We need to call an ambulance," Jackson panted, sitting up. 

Danny said nothing. Just pulled out his phone and started dialing. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
